The Cullen Conspiracy
by WhatIsMyName13
Summary: A very different Twilight, My friend and I put pen to paper, to introduce three new characters, very OoC, Very Anti-Werewolf
1. Enter Madness

Esme POV

I gasped as Nessie's images flooded my head. Her powers had improved over the few years, she could now talk directly into our heads with a single touch, but she could still show images and memories.

'_Esme I'm seeing Nahuel' _as I heard this, in my mind, she showed me pictures of her and Nahuel together and it was impossible to deny the strong connection between them.

'What about Jake?' I whispered, even though I was sure nobody was close enough to have overheard our conversation. Nessie frowned, and the images of Jacob that flashed through her head were not filled with the love and adoration that they used to.

Jasper POV

The minute I walked in the door and tasted the atmosphere I knew something was wrong. Big time. All I could hear were raised voices, hisses and growling coming from Rosalie and Jacob. Nothing new there, but there was more tension than usual. I could tell Rosalie was about to lose it. Next thing Alice froze and I rushed to her side, but she didn't have time to warn them what was about to happen when Rosalie shouted at the top of her voice 'NESSIE LOVES NAHUEL MORE THAN YOU, YOU STUPID MUTT!' before turning to Esme and screeching 'Yes I overheard your little conversation earlier and I don't know why you would want to protect the idiotic dog's feelings!'

Shock, anger and burning anguish pounded at me from all sides. Jacob turned to Nessie with an agonized look on his face, but I felt his rage building up inside. I grabbed Alice and flitted to a protective stance in front of Nessie and then I felt the biggest fury coming from outside the door, just as Edward burst through like a bullet, heading straight for Jacob. He grabbed his jaw and threw him against the wall. HARD. We all heard the sickening cracks as his bones snapped on one side of his body. I felt the dog's pain and intensified it to relieve my own anger because I'm sure what he was planning to do wasn't going be pretty considering Edward's reaction.

As Edward stalked towards him again, Bella was in a protective position in front of the MUTT in a 38th of a second (oh yes I counted). Edward bellowed 'Get out of the way before I rip your head off too!'

'Well if that's how you feel, you'll have to hurt me to get to him because _Jake_ isn't the one who's done anything wrong!' she screamed back, glaring accusingly at her own daughter, who cringed. I was overwhelmed with my family's shock and Nessie's hurting at the words. It took a lot of my self control not to hit Bella, especially with the anger still radiating off several people in the room. Rosalie's anger was the most dominant and her self-control wasn't exactly the best, especially when it came to Bella. Everyone's jaws clenched as her long white hand flashed across Bella's pale cheek with enough force that, if she had still been human, would have sent her into a coma. She simply turned, lifted the mongrel up and stalked out, slamming the door behind her.

We all stood staring at the door except Edward who slammed his fist through the wall then slumped down the wall and sat in the corner with his head between his knees.

He muttered to Esme in a sarcastic voice 'Sorry about your stupid wall.'

Just then Emmet decided to make his appearance as he sauntered through the door, filled with the happiness that always seemed to surround him.

'Why the long faces?' He said while beaming all the time.


	2. Enter Carlisle

Carlisle POV

I parked the car in the garage and sat there for a while, thinking back over the stressful busy day I'd had at the hospital. I was sure my family would sympathize with me like they always did. I hoped Esme wouldn't be too disappointed that I wasn't in a good enough mood for any of our little fancy dress games tonight, but she was as happy as I was to just sit and talk forever. Literally.

I couldn't wait to get into the house and be relieved of my stress by the presence of my loving family. I shouldn't have spoke so soon because I then heard the raised voices coming from within. Not again. I flitted into the house reluctantly, but I felt that this was more than one of the usual arguments. This was going to be a very long night. The only person that acknowledged my entering of the house was Nessie, who simply moved her head a fraction in my direction. She was standing at the far side of the room, looking scared, anxious and upset. In the middle of the room was a blur of Edward and Emmett throwing each other around the room, Jasper sat with a smug smile on his face, his legs crossed over and Alice at his side, her head in her hands.

Suddenly Alice saw something, snickered ever so silently and sadly compared to her usual girly giggle. Edward's head snapped round to see what she was seeing, and turned to glare at Jasper before he lunged at him, Emmett clumsily missing Edward and flying straight into Rosalie, knocking them back through the open window. Esme sat looking exasperated, flapping about trying to calm people down. I couldn't let this go on any longer, whatever it was, so I resorted to shouting, something I usually wouldn't do, for them all to please be quiet.

Well that is the polite translation of what I said anyway.

They all froze and turned to look at me, Rosalie and Emmett's head popping up in the window, both appearing to be topless, which they tried, in vain, to hide. I questioned an answer in my eyes, and Esme ran sobbing into my arms.

'Oh Carlisle, it's been awful! Everyone's been screaming at each other and fighting and Bella's gone – Bella's GONE and – and –' I wrapped my arms tightly round her and kissed her head, murmuring to her softly to calm her down. 'It'll be okay, just explain what's happened.' I called slightly louder to them all, 'Family meeting. Dining room. Now. Please.'

'BUT CARLISLE! Emmett and Rosalie are indecent!'

'I don't have time for your jokes, Jasper, and you two hooligans better be fully dressed and sitting in there in the next 30 seconds or so help me ...'

There was a synchronised course of, 'Fine Carlisle' from the three of them.

'Edward, are you alright?' Alice's high voice sang quietly through the room. I noticed my eldest son for the first time since I'd calmed them down shaking violently, curled up on the floor.

'Edward, let's just go for a walk. You look like you could use some fresh air. Family meeting cancelled.' I kissed Esme's head and asked her to get them all to tidy the mess. She nodded before gripping me tightly, releasing me and drifting like a ghost over to Nessie, who was just staring into space.


	3. Here Comes Hayley

Edward POV

After having explained the afternoon's events to Carlisle, I analysed his reaction in his thoughts. His seemed as shocked and as horrified as we were, though of course he was entirely compassionate and did not feel any grudge to any particular person. As we talked about the possibility of _Isabella _returning home, we agreed it wasn't likely. He knew now to just speak his thoughts because he was too kind to try and cover them from me now. There was an underlying thought that he did try to keep from me though, and it was his wondering if I would ever love someone else in her place.

What if I could?

Could I ever love someone else?

It was early morning, the sun was coming up, but it was not bright enough to send us back inside, and there were mortals taking brisk morning walks. I trawled through their trivial human worries, envying them. I smelt someone's scent very strong. It was a perfume, too sweet, too human, too fake, like it was covering something. My mobile rang shrill in my pocket, and Carlisle looked expectantly as I answered in a human pace that was not like me.

'Alice?' Was it ever anyone else?

'When are you bringing my new sister home? Oh Edward you're the best brother ever you can do this,' she was bright, happy.

'What the hell are you on about, shrimp?' I could almost see her bright, cheerful face sneering at me, because nobody could get her down. But she knew something I didn't.

'You'll find out soon. Hurry home with her. Bye!' I exchanged a confused glance with my father. As I was pondering over Alice's words, the girl with the strange perfume walked past. She seemed to move through the crowd without touching anyone else, like a ghost. It was unnatural – for a human anyway. As she gracefully strolled past me, she brushed against my arm, unintentionally by the sounds of her thoughts, which were focused on a song she was playing over in her head. The song was some rave nonsense, she seemed to know all the words, and it was too repetitive to be good. I recognised it, Basshunter, I can walk on water. Alice liked him.

Oh god, the stupid song would be stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

She seemed to be trying not to think about anything. As the air brushed through her long, curled black hair, I caught the vampire scent underlying the aroma of her perfume. I turned to look at her, confused, and Carlisle followed my gaze, as she turned to meet ours. Suddenly she had lunged through the air and was gripping us both in a giant hug, though I was certain none of us had ever came across her in our existences.

She stood back, seemingly exalted yet embarrassed, saying quietly,

'Sorry, you're the first people I've met who I haven't wanted to eat!' The three of us stared at each other, she seemed to be waiting on an answer.

'Pleased to meet you, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my son for all intents and purposes, Edward.' he gestured to me thinking, _say something Edward, you're the mind reader!_

'Oh hi, em, I'm Hayley and I'm, em, lost? As in lost in every way?' I scanned her thoughts, so desperate for us to tell her more about what she was. She was beautiful, like the rest of our kind, her perfect hair, flawless skin, thin body shape, all the things to be expected but there was something I just couldn't put my finger on. She was _too _expected. I felt like I was missing something, forgetting something. She had to be a newborn, we were the first of our kind she'd come across, and she'd had the strength of a less than a year old vampire. What was she doing walking among all those humans? I looked to her eyes to see how long it had been since – That was it! The vital difference, her eyes were golden! Jasper would be dumb-founded. There was a weird awkward silence and she thought to herself _say something, say something, this is the help you've been waiting for _before the word 'Fish' popped out of her mouth and she looked down, ashamed and looking like she wished the ground would open her. _Great first impression, Hayley! _Carlisle and I burst into fits of laughter which pleased her that we had shown a response at all, but embarrassed her more.

'I'm sorry, child, please excuse our rather easy sense of humour, but who is your creator?' Hayley paused before answering,

'I don't know. I just woke up and I was like this and I was like wow, dude, you know?' I was beginning to warm to watching her making an idiot of herself. Carlisle sympathized with her though. Of course. He always did.

'Would you like to come back to our home – we could help you? Since you're lost?' '

'Thanks, Dr. Cullen, I'd love that. I've never met any of our kind before. This is so awesome!' She had a weird childish giggle that annoyed me more than Alice's. I knew now what my sister's words had meant as I could see these two getting along swimmingly.


	4. Move Objects Without Touching Them?

Hayley POV

I looked in awe at the gorgeous man sat in front of me, his hand reassuringly patting mine. Phwoar, if I was still a human I'd make myself sick everydayif I had a doctor like Carlisle. He seemed to be in half doctor-patient mode, half fellow-vampire mode with me. Oh it's so fun just to think that word. I actually am one now, this is so cool! Edward, his son, seemed to think I was a total nutcase, which was a pity, as he was equally gorgeous, yet in such a different way, and didn't appear to have another half, something I'd learned all too soon that Carlisle did. Edward himself seemed to chuckle to himself a lot, as if he was hearing something everyone else wasn't ... and he was looking at me like I was mad!

'Have you any special talents or anything? We find that very interesting.' Ooh another question Carlisle was asking me ... Well I could play the violin but I didn't think that was what he was on about - why was Edward smiling like that? Was he a mind reader or something? Probably was.

'What sort of talent?' I asked. I was still trying to get used to that weird musical voice being mine, it sounded strange when I opened my mouth and that sound came out. 'Well, Edward can read minds and-'

'I knew it!' I interrupted. I looked down quickly.

'Sorry,' I muttered. _Crap. This is not going well. _

'Well Hayley plays the violin!' Edward exploded, and I'm sure he would've split his sides if that were still possible. God, even though he was so smug and sarcastic when he did that but he was so HAWT! Oh God I bet he heard that! This made him laugh even more, before composing himself and keeping a tight smile on his lips. Carlisle just exchanged a glance with him before turning back to me.

'Well ... Just the usual stuff; super fast, super strong, can move objects without touching them ...'

'You can move objects without TOUCHING them?'

'Um , yeah? Can everybody else not do that?'

'Well, no, not really.' Oops. Edward really seemed to be enjoying himself. Stupid mind reader.

'Show us, Hayley!' That was the first time he spoke without laughing and OMG his voice was amazing – shut up dumbass! I thought quickly. I looked around the room but didn't see anything that wasn't personal or antique in here except the people ... Next thing, Edward's chair shot up into the air and tipped down, catching him off guard and knocking him to the floor. Now it was _my _turn to laugh. I didn't want to laugh too much, as that might be rude in front of Carlisle, but I found he was in hysterics along with me. Edward was back in his chair on the ground in a second, all traces of a smile vanished from his beautiful face. Well somebody's got their knickers in a twist. He doesn't look like the type to do that sort of thing though. Looks like one of them OCD psycho types. Oops there I go again well I suppose he's used to it...

'Thank you, Hayley, I can't remember the last time someone caught Edward off guard like that you're a gem,' I was really beginning to like Carlisle. But not in that way Edward! There was a pause while me and Carlisle composed ourselves.

'What, no!' Edward exploded suddenly 'Carlisle, no!' Edward's seemed irritated and he sounded like he might explode except he was too annoyed. Yeah, I know. Weirdo much?

Carlisle turned to me with, I saw now, the question Edward had saw in his mind which he had been against so much, 'Hayley, we have plenty of room, how would you like to move in with us?' I smiled at him, so grateful, and turned and grinned at Edward.

'Yes, I'd love that thanks!' Edward just got up and stalked out of the room.

'Yay! Thank you Carlisle! I love you!' A high pitched voice shrilled through the room, shocking me as a small blur sped through and gave Dr. Cullen a hug, before doing the same to me.

'Hey, I'm Alice!' she chimed, before grabbing my hand and taking me to meet what would soon be my loving family, the Cullens.


	5. Cara Comes Through The Window

-3 months later-

Edward POV

I hadn't realized that I could carry on living without Bella but I was actually happy.

When I just was starting to warm to Hayley, her little friend turned up, brilliant...

I had been sitting in the living room talking to our newest family member, when I saw something smash through the window at break-neck speed.

It turned out to be a woman; she stood up and brushed the dust off her clothes. Completely unharmed. She was tall and thin with pale skin, with short black hair with blood red streaks, she was wearing skinny camouflage trousers, red T-shirt and a knee-length coat of raven black with the collar turned up, with knee-length leather boots.

I heard Hayley's thoughts from beside me '_Cara?' _

Great...Hayley knows her, now I'm worried. The girl, Cara, looked up and I tried to hear her thoughts but came up blank, It reminded me of Bella, my consciousness shrank away from thinking of my once true-love. Not anymore. Stupid _girl_ preferred to lie down with the dogs now. Well she'd be the one getting fleas. Ha, I'd have to tell Hayley that one later.

Cara winked at Hayley and exclaimed brightly 'Be right back' before jumping out the window.

'What the hell?' I exclaimed at Hayley.

'Well...um...That's, like, my friend...Cara...' she bit her lip.

After about five minutes, there was a knock at the door and Hayley grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the door.

It was her friend Cara. She looked completely at ease for a person that had just flown through a window and about to enter a house of vampires. The only difference this time was the dark blood stain on the hem of her coat, which on entering she shrugged off. She looked at me 'Sorry about your window, blame the bastard dog that attacked me.'

Hayley answered for me 'It's alright, I'll fix it later. Want to come in?'

I looked her up and down, and I realized her belt had four knives strapped to it and a ominous looking gun tucked into the waistband of her skinnies.

I didn't like the idea of weapons in the house, especially after the last time, when Emmett and Jasper had bought swords off the internet and it all ended in disaster when Emmett accidentally stabbed the brand-new TV and Jasper nearly stabbed Bella. While I had been thinking all this, Cara had stepped inside and had followed Hayley up to her room. I kept an eye on Hayley's thoughts, just in case she trusted her friend a little too much with those knives.

I was surprised at how much her thoughts wondered to the rest of the family, and realised she had become a real part of us in her short time here. I wondered if things would ever turn back to normal, without worrying on a daily basis about stupid werewolves and when they would come to start the war that was inevitable.

Leah POV

Ugh life is shit. Why did I have to be on duty at the same time as Bella and Jake? I sat munching on my 3rd chicken drumstick, trying to breathe as little as possible with the stench of _HER_ that constantly hung around the Reserve. Every day I had to watch her and Jacob sit and practically go to 4th base on the couch because we all had to "stick together" while the others were on patrol. I hoped the vampires would hurry up and attack soon. I was getting bored to death waiting.


	6. Just Me and Edward

Hayley POV

'This program isn't very interesting is it?' Edward murmured. 'Hmm?' He laughed; he knew I wasn't paying attention. There didn't seem to be any point in concentrating on things like TV with the family I had, spending time with them was entertaining enough and I just felt like I belonged somewhere now. I also didn't see the point in paying attention to trivial things with the problem with the werewolves at hand. Everything was okay at the minute though. Edward seemed restless though.

I looked up and questioned him with my mind and eyes. He just shook his head and nodded upstairs. Alice and Rosalie were still in; they were about to leave to go shopping. Everybody else was out somewhere or other. I had a feeling Edward wanted to tell me something and I was getting impatient. He read my thoughts and put his arm round my shoulders and smiled down at me. Why did he have to know everything before I did? I bet he knew who created me –ooh hang on I just saw his head twitch the slightest bit as if he was going to respond to that thought but thought the better of it, not before I noticed though.

_Finally _Alice and Rosalie came flying down the stairs, both jumping up and down because of some new shop that was opening. Of course the Cullens would have VIP passes to bunk the line out the front with their mountain of money to bribe shops with. The last time I went shopping with them Alice even fell in love with the shop so much she tried to buy it off the owner. I don't think the owner had ever seen the notes as big as the ones in her purse though before, so he couldn't be sure if they were fake or not. I laughed at the memory, and of course nosy-knickers over there snickered with me. _Don't you have a mind of your own or are you just a pervert? _I thought the latter was a strong possibility.

After possibly the thousandth time of reassuring them I was okay, I didn't need to go shopping _again _this week, and no I _didn't _need another pair of shoes they finally hugged us goodbye and sped out the door. Then it was just me and Edward.


	7. Blond Hair

Edward POV

When my two shopping obsessed sisters left at last, I was alone with Hayley, and she knew that I was planning to confront her about something. I hoped she would appreciate it. Then again, I knew she would because it was something she thought about a lot. She twirled around as soon as she shut the door and faced me expectantly. 'Well?'

'Well what ...?' I couldn't resist teasing her; she was so funny when she got impatient.

'Why don't you just hoke through my head and find out?' I laughed.

'Okay well I've been planning to talk to you about this for a while, but I kind of wanted to keep it low key because we're dealing with your vampire black market, if you will, and I don't want word spreading about because you know most of our family can't keep their mouths shut,' I smiled, hoping to lighten her mood. As usual, it worked. She was so easy to manipulate, I didn't need Jasper. 'And you think I can?' she asked, a sly smile on her face.

'Well, not really, but I was going to do you a favour –'

'Hey!' Next thing I knew I was laying on the floor. I tried to get up by she was on top of me, holding me down with her iron grasps.

'Stupid newborn,' I teased.

'Weak old vampire,' she replied. We both laughed. I stopped struggling and let her hold me down, we were both comfortable anyway. She still held my wrists but she seemed to understand that I didn't want to struggle anymore. She loosened her grip slightly and I twined my fingers through hers and it felt nicer than it probably should. She smiled as if she could tell what I was thinking. And I thought I was the mind reader.

'Well, do you want to hear what it is or not?' I asked, because her thoughts were sort of wandering and I'd told Jimmy a time and date already.

'Oh yeah!' she seemed to have just remembered. She was the most forgetful vampire I'd ever known. And we aren't even meant to forget stuff.

'I've noticed you've been thinking about your creator a lot-'

'Pervert' I ignored her.

'-and I know someone who could help.' Her face went blank; then changed to a big smile.

'Oh my God, actually?'

'Yeah, he has a sort of machine, computer thing where he can tell the difference between the venom that runs through us, and you will still have plenty of your creator's venom in you.' She didn't look like she understood at all, but she nodded anyway. She was trying to remember being changed, or anything just before it, but couldn't. But there was something, she could just remember blond hair. And it wasn't hers.


	8. Jimmy's Venom Machine

Hayley POV

'I have plenty of types of venom stored here. Nearly every one of our kind that exists I've got on my database. I should definitely have your creator somewhere.' I looked at Jimmy. He was kinda hot, actually. I was going to have to get used to that, though, being around vampires now. Edward just looked down and raised an eyebrow at me. Oh yeah, I was meant to be listening. He then said something about having to take a sample of my venom and then he stood there, waiting. My first impression of him was ruined now. How the hell was I supposed to do that? Did he think I went round giving people samples of my venom or something? Sheesh.

'Hayley, just bite into the sponge.' Then I realised Jimmy was holding out a sponge. Oops. After I did that he poured it all out into a weird tube thing that went into some form of computer.

'Hmm. No matches. I think I might need the samples from your family.' I was confused now. Edward actually wasn't confused or...angry. I wondered how he'd got 6 vampires to bite into sponges without telling them what was going on as he passed them to Jimmy who did his stuff. Suddenly, Edward's details appeared on the screen. Jimmy turned to look at him, shocked. I was angry, why had he gone along with this and brought me here then? But Edward looked as shocked as we had.

'I haven't bitten any human since Bella, I didn't change you.' Jimmy looked puzzled.

'I'm going to have to search through the pictures of all the cell structures of the venoms, each is different. Come back in an hour.'

Me and Edward went for a walk down the street, but didn't go into any shops. I still glared at him. How could Jimmy have got it wrong?

'Are you sure you didn't just change me and leave me there?'

'Hayley, I didn't change you.' He seemed angry too. We walked in silence for a while when he suddenly stopped, his face twisted with fury.

'What's wrong?' I ran to him.

'I've just read Jimmy's mind. He knows who it is.'


	9. Jasper's Secret

Jasper POV

It was a pretty normal day. For us anyway. A vampire sitting on a sofa talking to some possible-psychopath girl about weapons to kill werewolves. Yeah, completely normal. She had tattoos on her hands that ran all the way up her arms, on her hand was an eye and on the other, two crossed sickles, she had told me they were for protection and when I asked her, against what, she merely laughed and brushed off the question. She obviously wasn't human, though her blood smelt sweet, it didn't smell appetizing, and I was so glad.

My self control hadn't been that good in the past couple of years since Bella had became a vampire and I got used to just letting go of myself a lot.

I felt fury, burning raging fury, about a mile away, coming fast, and building more and more all the time. It was probably just Edward. He always was angry. Something was running along beside him. Confusion, sadness, fear, pity and excitement. It was probably Hayley, they never went anywhere without each other now. Two idiots always get along well, don't they? I guessed by her emotions that Edward was about to put on his show. Next thing he was in front of me, grabbing me by the throat and yanking me out the door. I looked to Cara for help, but she shrugged apologetically.

'EXPLAIN!' he yelled at me when we were about 2 miles through the trees, where the rest of the family wouldn't overhear us. Hayley stood timidly looking at me, an apology in her eyes. What? 'What are you talking about, Edward?!'

'YOU CREATED HER! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ANYBODY? HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT? DID YOU JUST LEAVE HER THERE TO DIE? AFTER ALL CARLISE HAS DONE FOR US, YOU GO AND DO _THAT?_'

Oh God. Before I could stop it, the memory filled my head. Almost a year ago, I was walking back from shopping with Alice. There had been no room for me in the car, what with all her shopping bags, so I decided I would run home. I had to walk through a few streets first, and I passed an open window. The tiniest whiff of blood floated out and hit me up the face.

I mustered all the self-control I had, turned and marched in the opposite direction, nearly running up the street. I stopped and felt proud of myself. I was getting better at this. Then I could smell someone, about a street away, and they smelled better than anything I'd ever come across. I couldn't stop myself investigating. I picked up the pace again, and it was dark, so I could go quite fast now. A short, dark haired girl was standing at the bottom of the street and every bone in my body forced me to run to her, I could almost hear the blood thumping through her veins down the street. Stop, Jasper. She turned a corner into a deserted alley, I think she was lost.

Now I realised that was highly possible.

I followed behind her, not able to control myself at all, having used all that in the window incident. Next thing the idiot tripped over something, and her knee ripped open and poured out blood. I simply could not stop myself, I ran at full speed down that alley and next thing I knew my teeth were digging into that ripped flesh, her blood spilling down my throat, the nicest I'd tasted in my whole life. The only emotions I felt from her were pain, from tripping over, and something like relief. Okay, definite weirdo. I heard someone down the street talking about places in England, and they mentioned Carlisle.

I realised what I was doing then, and used everything he had put in me to drag myself away. It was too late for her anyway, she had about a drop of blood left. Little did I know that would be enough to keep her going for three days. I sped away as fast as I could, going back to Alice (after I bought some contacts) and forbidding myself to think about it again so nobody would find out.

'She was your la tua cantante?'Edward whispered, horrified at the memory, but behind all his rage I could feel the smallest bit of sympathy.

'I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself.' I looked at Hayley, who obviously didn't know what we were talking about. Edward put his arms round her and quickly explained, obviously planning to calm her down. She didn't need it though.

She looked up at me and said, 'It's alright, Jasper. I remember it now, too. I was blocked and far away from home with no money, so I probably would've died soon anyway.' She actually smiled. She was a nutcase.

'If you hadn't changed me, I never would've came here and known all of you.' She looked at Edward, who was shocked. I think he was expecting her to come and tear me to pieces so he wouldn't have to.

'How could you cheat and not tell us, though, Jasper?' He looked pained now as he realised that.

'I didn't want to seem weak,' I mumbled.

'We already knew how weak you are, Jasper.' He sneered. 'You're going to have to tell them.'


	10. How?

Carlisle POV

While they explained the situation between Jasper and Hayley, I listened intently, every so often I would glance at my son Edward's face, his face portrayed no emotion, no clue to how he was feeling but I guessed he was angry. He usually was. When they finished I was still unclear on one thing 'How did you survive Hayley? If you had little blood left?'

'Well, that's when Cara found me. She told me later that she had been out hunting with friends-'

'Wait, did you say hunting?!' Edward interrupted

'Not vampire kind of hunting, anyway when she found me, I sort of blacked out, from blood loss probably. When I woke up, she explained to me what had happened, what I had become, what she was and-'

'And what is she exactly?' Edward interrupted again.

She stared at him for a minute, like it was obvious what her friend Cara was then realised it probably _wasn't _that obvious to us.

'She's a Shadowhunter, she hunts werewolves and demons and stuff, and she said her kind is also called Nephilim, I think.'

I then realised I had heard of them before. I had met a group of them when I was travelling. A man called Valentine had led their group. I then decided our conversation was straying from the topic. 'So... Jasper changed Hayley?' Edward's fists tightened, Hayley put her arms round him to calm him down.

'Yeah.' She answered. She didn't seem angry or anything at all.

'Are you alright Hayley?' I asked her.

'Yeah, I'm fine, I just wanted to know. I'm all good now.' She beamed at me, then at Jasper.

'Thank you for giving me this.' He looked up from his feet to meet her gaze and smiled for a second before rushing upstairs, embarrassed. Then I realised Alice hadn't found out yet. That wasn't going to be pretty. Edward started smiling at something that amused him. He shook his head at me, knowing I would want to know.

Suddenly Alice burst through the door. 'WHERE IS HE?' and ran up the stairs without bothering to wait for an answer. We all burst into laughter then, as a giant crash burst through the house and Jasper appeared at the bottom. He walked in and sat on the sofa. We heard Alice shrieking about always being the last to know even though she was the one who saw the future before coming down and grabbing the phone and a catalogue. Ah, therapy shopping.

It was a few hours later, while Alice was on her 25th catalogue, and Esme, Edward, Hayley and I were sitting on one of the sofas, engrossed in conversation when Edward stiffened. His face went totally blank. Hayley put her arm round him.

'What is it?' He looked down at her, pain in his eyes, before grabbing the phone from Alice and saying, 'That will be all, thank you.'

We realised then that Alice was frozen where she sat, her eyes far away.

'Renesme and Nahuel, they're coming. They're coming . And they're going to fight the werewolves.' We all stared for a moment and I said, 'This does not need to turn into a fight!'

Alice and Edward just shook their heads at the same time. 'Everything has gone blank. For all of us.' They said simultaneously.

I knew then that the werewolves wouldn't see that way and that, when the time came, all my family would fight with them. Alice flew up the stairs, sobbing, and apologised to Jasper. Then they got, ahem, very busy and seemed to forget how good our sense of hearing was.


	11. The Plan

Emmett POV

'We're going to win, Rosalie.' I told her.

'Mm.' I couldn't sit still. I was bouncing up and down in my chair.

'Yes, Rose! We're finally going to fight the dogs!' We exchanged a high five but hers was half-hearted.

Alice had told us that our immediate futures disappear three days from now. So we had three days to prepare ourselves. I couldn't wait to fight the werewolves! Booya! And Bella. Hmm. I then wondered who would take her down.

'I will.' I didn't realise Edward had been snooping on my thoughts. He had his arms round Hayley, who pulled back to look at him, puzzled.

'I'm going to kill Bella when it comes to the fight.' All of us stared at him; Edward was looking at Carlisle who didn't speak.

'Edward, you don't have to, I, emmm, you can leave it to us if you want?' I felt bad for thinking it. 'No, Emmett, I'm the only one who can do it. It has to be me. She owes me that much.' Hayley buried her head in his chest, looking scared for the first time since she'd come to live here.

Hayley POV

I really was scared, terrified in fact, I had only met a werewolf once, when I was with Cara for a few days. A man called Luke had come to talk to her, the man was middle-aged and extremely normal looking. But the smell that came off him, it disgusted me. At first I thought it was just him, just that he didn't wash often enough or something, but when Cara explained to me that he was a werewolf, and that most Vampires and Werewolves were enemies, it started to make sense. Edward chuckled softly from beside me. I looked up at him 'What?'

'Different kind of werewolf...' he trailed off

'What do you mean?'

'The man you met probably went all wolf at the full moon or at will, were as the wolves we are going to fight are merely shape-changers, they turn when they are angry.'

'Oh right.'

That just made me more scared, that I was diving into the unknown. He hugged me tighter, reading my uneasiness in my thoughts. His looked into my eyes and I realized that if we didn't win I would never see Edward again. I nearly cried, Edward had become such a bit part of my life along with the rest of my adopted family.

Jasper had explained that even if we did win, there would be great losses.

Then it hit me. An idea.

Edward grinned suddenly 'That's a great idea, if you can get her on board, I'll go talk with Carlisle.'

Edward vanished into Carlisle's office and I picked up the phone and dialled the number, she picked up after a few rings with the sound of a club thumping in the background.

'Hello?'

'Hey Cara, its Hayley, can I ask you a favour?'


	12. It Has Begun

-Next Day –

Edward POV

Cara arrived the next day with four friends, one girls and two boys. She introduced them as Jace (who she'd come through the door with his arm around her waist) Alec and Isabelle. They were all fully armed and had the same tattoos as Cara did. They all looked about 16-17. NO way could they be warriors, but we couldn't argue, they had only agreed to help us because Cara had asked them to, one of the boys Jace just seemed to be there to kill something. God, they are all psychopaths. They all wore black clothes and most had up to 10 blades strapped to their belts. They seemed completely at ease for being in a house full of vampires. Hayley hugged Cara and Isabelle who she must have been friendly with.

They all went in and loitered about, talking in hushed voices, one of the boys was drawing on his arm with what looked like a piece of long glass, when I tried to look into their heads, nothing, they seemed to be protected from it by something.

Jasper was sitting talking to Cara about some sort of tatics.

Jace and Isabelle appeared to be arguing over something in a different language, which sounded suspiciously like latin.

I whispered in Hayley's ear 'What is he doing with that glass?'

The boy named Jace answered, though I was so sure he wouldn't have been able to hear me 'He's marking he arms, the runes create protection, healing, heightened senses, better balance, that kind of stuff, vampire.' He added the last word with a certain amount of scorn.

Hayley threw him a 'shut-up Jace' look.

He sniggered 'Am I meant to be intimidated, mini-vamp? When do we fight?'

'Tomorrow' I answered

'Why are you fighting anyway?' Isabelle asked, her voice was so twinkly that she could be mistaken for vampire.

'Personal reasons.'

'What kind of excuse is that?'

'Excuse me?'

'Well.. usually moon and night children war just because they don't like each other, it's an ancient feud that has been going on for centuries.'

'Wait, what?'

'It's a very long boring story.' Cara sighed 'We should know. Too many hours of my life wasted.'

The boy Alec snorted.

I thought _I'm not even going to bother asking anymore._

Hayley seemed to giggle slightly, I looked down at her and realized there was a dagger, suspended in mid-air in front of her, I flicked through her thoughts and realized Jace had thrown it at her, but Hayley continued to giggle girlishly and the rest of the Shadowhunters burst into fits of laughter.

I looked to Hayley for answers, but she just giggled even more at my facial expression.

There was a knock on the door and all the laughing stopped but as I looked from face to face most of them were trying VERY hard not to burst out laughing again, biting their lips and even, in Jace's situation his knuckles.

Hayley went to answer the door, it was my daughter. She was standing in the doorway, holding hands with Nahuel, they both looked happy. I ran to hug Renesme. She hugged me back.

'You've grown'

She laughed 'Not anymore, it stopped about 2 months ago.'

Nahuel snickered. When I looked at his thoughts I saw why. They had been in the forest, asleep on a tree branch, when he had awoken to find she wasn't there anymore, she had in fact, fallen off the branch when she had realized she hadn't grown, he found her sitting on the ground with her legs crossed waiting for him to wake up.

I smiled at her 'It good to have you back Ness.'

'Thanks Dad'

She wriggled out of my hug and flitted inside where she went to find the girls, I invited Nahuel in and asked him if he wanted anything to eat or drink, he just asked for some water. I went to get him some. Just as something, whistled past my head missing me by centimetres.

It was an arrow.

A Quileute arrow.

It had begun.


	13. The Burning Letter

Hayley POV

Edward and I were outside; watching the sun come up, the day of the war was here. Bonfires had been started down in La Push by the wolf pack which currently had 10 wolves and we had 8 vampires and 5 Shadowhunters, Edward has assured me that we were going to win and have no losses. The arrow that had nearly hit Edward had a message addressed to Edward, he had read it and taken off into the woods, when he returned his eyes were amber, he was hunting, and he had taken my hand and led me outside. As the sun rose he took the letter out of his pocket and passed it to me.

'It's from Bella, she has grown to hate me. Just read it, it would be easier than me explaining it.'

I unfolded the tattered paper, it smelt like dog, and I started to read

_Dear Edward,_

_The war draws closer and I feel myself drift further from you. _

_I have found my true home among the werewolves._

_I now wish that you had never created me._

_I now wish I had chosen Jake first._

_I now wish I had never met you at all._

_The only good thing that came from meeting you was meeting Jake again._

_I don't love you anymore._

_Bella _

When I finished reading, Edward took it from me and suddenly he had a lighter in his hand, he lit the corner of the letter, and then it burst into flames. 'Goodbye Bella, forever' he murmured. I wrapped my arm around his waist to comfort him, but he didn't seem sad, he actually seemed relieved. He looked down into my eyes and his hand came up to cup my cheek. 'We'd better go inside and get ready,' he whispered

'Okay' he stood up quickly and held out his hand to me, I took it and he helped me to my feet, and walked inside.


	14. Kissing Frenzy

Edward POV

As I was assuring Hayley, who was shaking with fear, that we would win the fight and no-one on our side would die, I really felt like I was trying to convince myself. Her head was buried in my chest, mine in her hair, trying to shield each other off from the world. We gazed around at our family, both thinking about how much it would hurt to lose them, or each other. Alice and Jasper just stood, fingers entwined, looking into each other's eyes. Emmett and Rosalie were getting hyped up, both excited about fighting the dogs. Nahuel stood looking angry, and Renesme gripped his hand tightly and looked at him worriedly. Carlisle held Esme, both of them talking calmly about how important they were to each other. I vowed to protect them all no matter what. And with all the Shadow Hunters on our side, we had the advantage in every way over the werewolves. Number, power and skill. Cara and her friends simply stood and looked bored. One even yawned.

As we stood in the clearing, my family and I all hugged one another in turn. I noticed how reluctant they all were to let go of each other, including Hayley who was such a big part of us so suddenly. After I'd said what might be goodbye to all of them, it was her who I held last, and didn't want to let go. I realised there was one thing I needed to do before the dogs joined us, something I would forever regret if either of us died today. I lifted her head up with my hand, and looked into her eyes. Her thoughts echoed mine as our cold lips met and we shared a kiss that I could not imagine anything in the world ever comparing to. My family's thoughts were pleased and I could tell they were all staring at us from each other's arms. I should have been embarrassed but I couldn't care. This was our own personal heaven on earth. She felt so safe in my arms, and as I held her I felt like no harm could come to us. Eventually we had to pull back and we stared contentedly into each other's eyes as we waited for the wolves to descend.

Carlisle POV

As we stood in the field facing the werewolves, I looked again around at the faces of my family and the additions that had come to help us. The Shadowhunters were pulling swords and wicked looking daggers out of their belts and various pockets and sharpening them, they even seemed to be murmuring to them. The daggers they were holding started to glow with an eerie light.

A slight noise alerted us to the presence of the werewolves approaching, and we all stared at the approaching werewolves.

The werewolves stalked out of the tree line, Edward and Hayley shouted at them 'Come on Fido!' then Hayley proceeded to turn and glare at Edward and calling him a pervert, then kissing him on the cheek. A huge feral snarl ripped from Bella's chest as Edward caught Hayley's face and kissed her lips. Bella snarled again and started forward but Jacob caught her before she could attack either Edward or Hayley, Bella glared at Edward then turned and kissed Jacob, startling him but soon he let up and kissed back. Edward scowled at her and turned and kissed Hayley, Renesme scowled at Jacob and turned and kissed Nahuel. Poor Jasper got hit by the lust and couldn't stop himself, he turned and kissed Alice, Jasper's emotions hit Emmett, who turned and kissed Rosalie, and also hit Esme who wrapped her arms around my neck and dragged my head down to kiss me. The Shadowhunters stood behind us, staring at us in confusion and bewilderment.

I gripped the sides of Esme's face and gently pushed her away and held her there. I called out to the rest of my family and their kisses broke off, most of them looked a little flustered. The werewolves stared at Jake looking a little disgusted.

Sam, the biggest wolf of the purest black, stepped forward and raised his head to the sky and let out a huge howl.

The wolf war-cry.

Edward spoke Sam's thoughts.

'It has begun.'


	15. Death To Werewolves

Cara POV

We stood watching the vampires basically raping each other, but when Carlisle finally stopped them from going too far, for example Rosalie was about to rip Emmett's shirt off, the huge black wolf, we guessed it was the Wolf pack leader they had told us was called Sam, howled the war-cry and the battle began.

We pulled out our blades but the wolves all ran towards the Cullens; we hung back in to watch the wolves fighting style. Two wolves and Bella sprinted at Edward but Hayley threw one wolf across the field with her mind, before Jace's Cirseann daggers was wrenched out of his hand into thin air and sent flying into the werewolf,(Jace swore, loudly) and she picked the other one up and ripped his head off using her teeth. Edward was wrestling with Bella, so I looked at Bella then to my knife and back to Bella and I ran forward, stood to the side while Bella pinned Edward then plunged my blade into her back, straight through her still, un-beating heart, she shivered then went limp, Edward pushed her dead body off and stood, Hayley ran over to him and hugged him, as I left I saw Edward and Hayley hi-fiving. I saw Jace dash off to retrieve his dagger. Muttering angrily as he went.

Nahuel was fighting with a human Jacob, but as I passed Nahuel's teeth sunk into Jacob's unprotected neck. Jacob screamed and fell onto the ground and lay on the ground convulsing, his eyes rolling back into his head, his breathing became strained then stopped.

He lay still.

Nahuel checked he was dead then hugged Renesme, as I was watching this, a huge grey wolf had attacked me and I sunk the knife into its head, straight between its eyes.

I laughed as I went to search for another kill.

Death to Werewolves!


	16. Hayley Murders Some Dogs

Edward POV

Hayley had no experience in fighting at all and I knew by her thoughts that she had been wondering what the hell she was going to do to kill these dogs. I was amazed though, at the natural she was when two of the mongrels lunged at me. Blazing rage fired through her as she saw them heading in my direction and she threw one across the field in her mind so gracefully, considering the violence, that I was lost for words. She threw him against a tree and one of the Shadow Hunter's blades flew across the clearing straight through the dog's heart. She grinned at me, violent lust in her eyes, as she ripped the other to sheds with her teeth. I was so distracted that I forgot I was meant to be trying to kill Bella when, thankfully, Cara and Jace stepped in and drove their knives simutaniously into the mongrel-loving bitch. I was surprised at how relieved I was when her eyes closed for the last time and her body became dust, slowly dissipating in the light breeze. Hayley looked at me then, sympathetic, testing me, but I wasn't upset. I held up my hand to her, and she wearily slapped it. I hugged her hard, to show that I really wasn't in any pain. I had her now.


	17. Alice Gets Angry

Alice POV

'Get out of the way Jazz; I want to kill a dog!' I screeched at Jasper. Jasper just looked at me, his eyes said a silent _No Way! _

I tried to slip away from him but he followed me, keeping all werewolves off my back, ripping them to shreds using his hands and teeth. When he was finally busy with a bigger werewolf, probably Paul, I made my escape but Jasper simply dispatched him and followed me. That little...grr, there aren't even words to describe how annoying he was being. I made a quick headcount; only a few werewolves were left standing. All our people were still standing.

I hated being blind during fights with the werewolves. There was a rip noise from behind me, I felt a wolfs claws scrape along my granite back, straight through my brand new handmade Gucci coat, I whirled around and grabbed the werewolf by his throat and started tearing pieces out of him. When he was little more than a mountain of pieces of flesh and fur, Jasper ran over to me to check I was alright. I turned and sobbed into his chest, he stroked my head 'What's wrong?'

'He ripped my..... brand new coat' I said between sobs

'It's alright, I'll get you a new one for ripping up the werewolf' He laughed while saying this.

'Okay' I laughed lightly along with him.


	18. We Won!

Rosalie POV

I was really enjoying this fight as much as Emmett was. He looked so hot while he ripped one of the two mutts left to shreds and grinned his sexy cheesy grin at me as he flexed his arm muscles after, causing his shirt to rip from his perfect body. I couldn't help jumping into his arms and whispering, 'You deserve a round of strip poker for that tonight.' And winking before I realised that the remaining werewolf that he'd been about to kill was heading straight for Esme, who looked frightened but went into a defensive crouch. That was too much for Carlisle, who grabbed her and ran across the field. Aww he was so protective. I knew Emmett would be proud of me as I ran forward and tore the mongrel limb from limb, deliberately making it as slow as possible. When the wolf was dead.

The last of the dogs.

It was over.

We had won.

The dogs were all dead.

And thankfully the only casualty had been Alice's new coat.

--The End--


End file.
